Mermen
by animenut18
Summary: Ryan Evans was just your normal kid till he went to the ocean who knew going for a swim would leave him with a tail TRYAN READ CHAPTOR 7 IMPORTANT especialy people who have read it read it again
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I should be updating my other story but this idea has been bugging me all day so I decided to write it and I will probelly get yelled at or something but here we go this is yet another Tryan fic cause well lets face it there is just not enough.

Chapter 1

That's a pretty big tail

Ryan Evans was a pretty average boy he was in the drama club with his sister and also friends with the star of the basket ball team who he also had a crush on but Ryan's family had a seacret so big that it would change his life forever.

The whole senior class was going to the beach for a week. Sharpay was estatic bragging to anyone who would listen about her fabulose new bikini that she bought Ryan was nodding to the beat of his Ipod not really paying that much attention to his sister he never had been to the beach before so it would be his first time going sure he swam in the club pool and at his house pool but the experience of swimming in the ocean was suppose to be a different experience. He dozed off for a bit and soon felt the bus come to a hault signaling that they had arrived. He got up and soon was forced with the luggage of his sister she skipped off the bus leaving a staggering Ryan on the bus.

"Now class this experience is for marine biology class so don't forget that and also cabin arrangement shall be posted on the board over there so if you would please walk over there in an orderly fashion." shouted Miss Darbus over the excited chatter of the students. Ryan finaly got off the bus carring about 10 bags that mostly belong to sharpay he stumbled over to the board and craned his neck to see the board and smiled, To his delight he would be rooming with Troy Bolton, It was no surprise to everyone when Ryan came out in fact the only one who acted surprise was Sharpay. Ryan had finally realized he had feelings for Troy when the summer ended.

Troy wasn't that excited he was ok with Ryan but he had nothing in common with the guy and they had to room together for a whole week. He sighed and looked over his sholder to watch Ryan stagger away with all his sisters bags to drop them off at her cabin that she would be sharing with Taylor. He sighed and headed to his cabin number 7 he opened the door and looked around it was a pretty nice place there was a couch a small T.V. a bunk bed and 2 dressers they would be having there meals at the dinning hall. He sighed and threw his bag on the bottom bunk and ran to the bathroom to dress into his swim trunks by the time he got out Ryan was already unpacking his stuff in the first dresser he didn't notice Troy till he closed the door.

"Oh Troy I didn't know you were still here I thought you were out side with Chad and Zeke."

"Yea well I wanted to head down to the beach before the others get a good spot you know."

Ryan nodded eagerly causing Troy to stare at him weirdly.

"Um yea I understand Sharpay probelly is down there already tanning."

Troy shivered the whole ride to the beach Sharpay had been dropping hints to him that she wanted him to set up next to her. Troy exited leaving Ryan who started to bang his head on the dresser.

Stupid of coarse he would be here you saw him head towards the cabin. He mumbled and soon ran to the bathroom to get changed.

\

Ryan made it down to the beach and looked around he saw Gabriel and Taylor examining what appeared to be a washed up jellyfish lifting it's tenticals up with sticks they found so they wouldn't get stung. Sharpay was lounging under a huge pink canipy that Zeke no doubt put together for her Troy, Chad and some of the other basket ball players were playing volleyball and finaly Ryan spotted Kelsi who was waving him down to the front of the beach with a spot open next to her. He sprinted down the beach dogging people as he went and flopped down next to her.

"I don't think I've seen you this excited before Ryan."

"Well you know first time at the ocean and all." He tugged his shirt of showing his lean physiqe he wasn't very muscular but still was quiet handsome looking he stood up and did some warm ups. Kelsie smiled went back to writing her next composition for the Summer production she wanted to do a different version of the little mermaid but wasn't sure how it would go well with Miss Darbus. After Ryan was done stretching he ran to the cold ocean water and dived in. It felt amazing the water just seem to circulate around him so much more easier then the pool water at home did he felt free and more active in this water he swam about 20 feet out and waved to Kelsi who waved back to him as he started to swim back he was half way back when he started to notice something seemed to be attached to his legs he tried to shake it off but it still stayed there he frowned and tried to stand up so he could pull it off but what ever it was made him loose his footing so he fell backwards. He finally crawled to the shallow part of the water and sat up so his waist down was still in the water he sighed and ran his hands down his legs to push what ever it was off but his legs weren't there instead he felt something scaly. Ryan gulped and slowly lifted his legs up a bit out of the water and gasped. Where his legs once where was now a tail.

AN: Oh dear poor ryan how is he going to get back to the cabin with out being noticed and will he ever get his legs back or be stuck as a merman forever review and I will update


	2. Chapter 2

ANYea thanks for the reviews from the 2 people here is chapter 2

Chapter 2

HELP

The first action that came to Ryan's mind was faint the second was to call for help but images of him being put in a testing facility where flooding his imagination. Ryan at this moment kind of went into a dazed mode till he heard Kelsi call his name.

"Ryan hey get out of the water silly where going to have a b.b.q soon".

Ryan began to panic this was beyond worst coming out to the whole school. Now all he could imagine was facing his class mates with a tail.

"Um I'm going to hang out in the water a bit longer kelsi besides you know I'm a vegetarian and all."

"Miss, Darbus brought Veggie burgers just incase so you don't need to worry just make sure you don't stay in to long or you'll prune up."

"Ok."

She soon headed up the hill where the rest of his class mates where the only other person on the beach was the life guard who had there sun glasses on and couldn't see that well considering the sun was going down.

Ok Ryan your smart you can figure away out of this just got to think. He could only think of crawling back to the cabin using his arms, but the problem was the distance.

"Ugh better start crawling if I want to make it there before cabin check." He muttered, he began to crawl but soon realized he didn't have to go that far before his body changed again giving his legs back. He stared in surprise it seemed he just had to get to dry land and he would be fine he stood up and began to wobble a bit it just seem weird to have his legs back. He marched up the hill and walked past the class and headed towards him and Troy's cabin slamming the door open to see a crying Gabbi run past him and a very depressed Troy sitting on the bed.

"Um am I interrupting something?"

"No." muttered Troy who walked past him and headed towards the rest of the class. Ryan sighed thinking he screwed up again with Troy and quickly headed to the bathroom where he would take a nice bath to figure out what to do.

Ryan headed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him he turned on the bath to a decent temperature and sunk into the tub slowly sighing as he relaxed into the tub he lifted one of his legs up slowly and was revealed to see he didn't have a tail.  
"Well that answers one question." He muttered as he blopped his leg down with a small splash.

He lounged around a bit longer in the tub till it became room temperature he dunked his head into the water to make sure he got the salt out of his hair. He shot back up and shook his head getting the extra water out. He heard a slam from the front and jumped up from shock causing a huge splash spraying water every were. Ryan landed sat up slowly and peeked over the side of the tub to see a light flicker on in the other room. Ryan stood up and grabbed a towel and began to wrap it around himself till he heard another noise as though some one was crying He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door to see Kelsi sitting on the small couch.

"Kels what's the matter?"

"Oh Troy and Gabby broke up I guess which totally ruins my whole composition for the next play?"

Ryan nearly fell over from shock sometimes he thought kelsi could be a bit more dramatic then his sister was in cretin situations.  
"Kels I'm sure you can work around that."

"Well I wrote the part of the prince especially for Troy and Gabby was my first pick for the mermaid and all but I just cant imagine Sharpay playing such a beautiful role."

Ryan gulped why did he all of a sudden have a bad feeling of what she would do.

"But you would actually make an excellent mermaid I mean yea it would be a bit weird and all but if you think about it. It would make an excellent story especially with all the controversy it would bring with the main couple being gay and all."

"Wait kels this seems a bit much I mean Sharpay would probly make a better mermaid then me and Miss. Darbus might not like the idea of a gay couple."

"Don't be so negative thinking Ryan I'm sure she will be ok with it and I cant imagine anyone else playing a better mermaid then you, well I'm going to be heading back to my cabin see you soon Ryan and think it over while your at it." She ran out leaving a very confused Ryan. He didn't know how to act I mean yea it would be his first time playing the lead role in a play but playing along side troy as his lover was a even bigger issue. Ugh what am I going to do He smacked his head against the wall and headed towards the dresser to grab some clothes.

Troy didn't come back to the cabin till 10 minutes before cabin check he didn't say a word to Ryan and just headed to the bottom bunk going straight to sleep Ryan sighed and climbed into the upper bunk and soon drifted off to sleep,

Ryan woke up the next morning with a start he had the weirdest dream ever last night he was swimming in the ocean with his tail and all and he was surrounded by hell like creatures with the face of Sharpay on it and some giant octopus woman was throwing a trident at him who happened to look a lot like gabby. He frowned it was the weirdest dream he headed to the dinning hall and was greeted by a very happy Kelsi

"Guess what?"

"Um gay marriage is now accepted in the U.S."

"No silly but we can still pray for that. Miss. Darbus loved my idea and said it would be a good play."

"Damn it"

"Ryan?"

Um I mean damn it im hungry what's for breakfast

Kelsi shrugged off his weird behavior and dragged him to the buffet.

AN.Review people


	3. Chapter 3

AN: yay im getting lots of people posting me on story alert but not alot of reviews pouts damn it people i cant update with out your support so it would be nice every once in a while if you do and I will be updating my other story sister matchmaker soon just ive been busy with work and all.

CHAPTER 3

Our seacret

After breakfest they all went outside again, but Ryan decided to distance himself from the rest of the group he was near a cave like area to the side of the beach it wasn't that far away from the rest but still decently far enough so he could be alone he had a lot to think about from Kelsi's play to the fact he was now a merman.  
Ugh this sucks he mumbled under his breath he took his shirt off and walked up to the water.

"Let's get this over with."

He started to wade into the water and notice that his legs were becoming unstable with him standing so he quickly dived in and opened his eyes and once again saw the tail. He popped his head out of the water and sighed . He swam around a bit longer then he heard a noise he quickly looked over his shoulder and let out a squeak seeing who it was. It was Gabby she set her stuff down near his shirt and looked up towards him and smile.  
Hey Ryan you don't mind if I hang with you do you?

Ryan blinked a couple times he didn't know how he was suppose to awnser that first there was the problem of the fact she was the ex of his crush and also he didn't know how he was going to explain the whole tail thing.  
"Um no but why aren't you with Taylor?" Gabby looked sadly down and murmured.

"She's hanging with Chad and Troy and I'm not really ready to hang with Troy just yet."

Ryan nodded he reamber her running out of his cabin crying when he got to his cabin yesterday.

She took her shirt and shorts off and dipped her foot in the water to test it and started to wade towards him. Ryan began to panic he didn't want her to see his tail and scream and tell everyone what she saw.

She stood next to him where there shoulders just reach the water she dunked her dead and popped her head up and shook her head to get the extra water out. Ryan started to edge back a bit but his tail skimmed her leg as he moved away. Gabby's eyes opened wide and looked around looking a bit nervous.

"Ryan did you feel that."

"Feel what?"

'I felt something brush my leg."

"Nope maybe it was a fish or something."

"That's a pretty big fish Ryan."

"Well maybe it's a shark"

"Don't even joke about that."

She swam back to the beach and ran up to her bag and pulled something out and started to swim back. Ryan gave her a questioning look when she reached him and she held up what she grabbed. Ryan stared in horror at the goggles she was holding "I'm going to see what it is." she stated and put them on Ryan started to swim away at this point but apparently not far enough cause he heard a gasp.

"Ryan.."

"Um I can explain it's a halucination no wait it's the sun umm umm.

She swam towards him and dived down next to him and he felt her poking his tail. She popped up again with a huge grin and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the shore for someone so tiny she was extremely strong. Gabby pulled him so he was in a sitting position but his tail was still in the water so it wouldn't go away.  
"Um look no one needs to know about this it can be our secret" he murmured watching to see how she would react. She clapped her hands in delight and was running around him in a circle to exam him. "This is fascinating the most amazing thing I've ever seen." She kneeled next to him and started to run her finger down his tail and watched as it twitched in cretin places that she touched. Ryan started to feel a little awkward with the silence that soon followed but Gabby still was staring at his tail.

"So…"

"Your like a mermaid." she squealed in delight.

Ryan scowled, "That's not manly you know." "Ryan I know your gay don't try and pull out the manly card out on me." Ryan frowned and scooted back into the water and swam out to think a bit. Gabby soon followed swimming next to him and gave him a reassuring smile. "I won't tell anyone if that's what your worried about? You promise? Yea I promise. He hugged her. Thanks Gabby you're the best.

Troy was standing with the rest of the gang who were starting up a volleyball game and had seen Ryan leave the group earlier and thought nothing of it until he saw Gabby follow him. Troy didn't know who he was jellose of Gabby or Ryan?

AN yea I updated and im now looking for a beta reader so if you want to be my beta reader contact me this is your chance to put your ideas into my story but you can also do that if you just review please review


	4. Chapter 4

an:Wails no one wants to be my beta and i didn't get alot of reviews but thanks for all the people who put all 3 of my highschool musical stories in ur faves so here we go again

Chapter 4

YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?

Gabby was toughly enjoying testing Ryan and seeing what came with the tail she pulled out a stop watch and timed him on his swimming his swimming was as fast as any dolphan speed reordered he could even beat Michal Phelps in this form. She was giggling at these descoveries. The next test she wanted to try was if he could breath underwater. Ryan sighed.

"What if I can't and I start to drown?"

"Rember I was a life guard at your parents club."

Ryan blushed. Oh yea. He swammed out a little farther and dived under he opened his eyes and was supprised to see he could see just as well under water as he could on land he felt his eyes and was relived to know there wasn't a gland covering his eyes. He steadly opened his mouth and took a breath he felt the salt water pass his mouth he almost was scared thinking it wasn't going to work but was supprised to find he could breath just find just he still could taste the water but it seem to originate to oxygen once it passed a certin part of his body He let out a whoop and was supprised to hear his own voice and not a bubbly form of his own voice he swam around under the water to explore more of the mysterious world he just entered. He swam towards the rocks and saw a gathering of fish and swam up to them they were very colorfull looking of all shapes and sizes he swam closer and watched the fishes swim around the rock and to his amazement they look like they were playing tag with one another shut up it's my story and fish are like the little mermaid fish so deal with it.He could of swore he heard giggling but figured it had to be his imagination and swam out a bit more he dived down deeper were there was coral and swam over it watching in amazement at the sealife that lived at the bottom of the ocean he ducked under a large pice and was carefull not to touch it if you touch coral you kill it he swam around the coral bed and glanced at his watch and realized he been under for a good half hour. Gabby must be getting worried." He mummbled and swam away not aware of another person was watching him the whole time he was there.

Gabby was becoming a bit nervous when Ryan never surfaced after 3 minutes and was praying that the experiment had work. She was tempted to run in the water to find him she ran to her bag and grabbed her goggles and started to put them on when she heard a voice behind her. What are you doing. Gabby gassped and turned around to find her ex staring at her. Troy gave her a questioning look. Troy walked up to her and looked around. Gabby fidgeted under the gaze and bit her bottom lip.

"Where is Ryan?"

"Who?" She questioned and flinched knowing she just gave the dumbest awnser in the world. Troy raised his eyebrows in surprise not once had Gabby replied with such a stupid awnser to a question she was the smartes girl in school and she was pulling a Sharpay. "You know who I mean Gabby your new boyfreind." Gabby glared at Troy. "For your information we are not dating we are working on some stuff . Gabby started to inch more closely to the water but troy scowled and grabbed her arm. "Don't hurt him." He hissed. She blinked did troy just defend Ryan? Before she could ask him about it Ryan burst out from the water with a big grin and yelled. "Gabby It worked." Troy stared over at him while Gabby let out a huge sigh of releafe seeing how Ryan was fine. Ryan suddenly realized that Gabby wasn't alone and Troy was there with her staring at Ryan questionly.

" Um hey Troy."

AN OH NO has troy found out about ryan's seacret who was that person at the reef and will ryan and troy ever get together 2 out of 3 i know but um im sure with a help of BETA I can figure out the rest lol now update my loyal fans


	5. Chapter 5

an:thanks for the reviews.

You have a lot of explaining to do

Ryan was blushing very badly at this point one his crush Troy was staring at him like he was insane or something and 2 and the most important one of all he still had his tail. Gabby bit her lip nervously and quickly said" Oh Ryan there you are did you count all the starfish that quick wow im quiet impressed haha." Ryan blinked a couple times at her then he figured out where she was going." OH yea the starfish haha yea it wasn't that hard." Troy glared at gabby but turned toward Ryan again about to speak when he stopped he felt a tug at his heart at the sight of Ryan his blond hair was sticking out at some places but most of it was staying stuck to his skin his blue eyes seem to shine brighter at the achievement he had acomplished and Troy couldn't stop himself from watching the drops of water wined there way down Ryan's smooth flat chest body. Um well i guess i'll be going. Troy mumbled and quickly walked away from the 2, trying to figure out why he had images of Ryan under him all of a sudden(an: lol)

...

As soon as Troy was out of sight both Gabby and Ryan let out a huge sigh of relife. "That was close" Gabby muttered and walked in the water to join Ryan. So I see you can hold your breath."

"I can do more then that Gabbs I can see and breath underwater like I was still on land its so cool down there I even found this beautifull reef not that far out and there were these fish that looked like they were playing tag or something."

"Whoa slow down there Ryan a reef wow i didn't think there would be one this close to the shore."

"I don't think it's that far out it's a bit past that big rock over there."  
Ryan pointed to a giant rock that was a good mile out. Gabby grined a chance to see the sealife up close and to also study Ryan more it was to perfect but she was still a little confused about Troy.

"So when did Troy get here."

"Oh he came like an hour after you dived he was wondering what was up with us I said we were working on a project."

"Ah that explanes your little starfish by the way i did see a few near the reef."

It was getting dark and Gabby and Ryan were heading back to the mess hall for dinner they were talking excitedly in whispers about tomrrow's adventure not noticing the odd looks they were getting from everyone especialy one Sharpay Evans. Sharpay didn't hate Gabby or anything she just thought it odd out of no were did the biggest genius in the school decide it was now considered cool to flirt with her brother who she thoght everyone new was gay she held Boi close with a love struck Zeek near by. "Zeek."

"Yes Sharpay." squeaked her eager boyfreind Sharpay would never admit it publicly but she was quiet fond of Zeek he was always so sweet to her and her brother and willing to please her in everyway humanly posible.

"would you be a dear and take Boi back to my cabin."

"Yes Sharpay." He gently took Boi from her and was about to leave when she placed a hand on his sholder he turned around to look at her. Sharpay did a quick survay to see no one was around and gave Zeek a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks." She walked toward the mess hall leaving a blushing Zeek and a happy Boi.

Sharpay had always been very protective when it came to Ryan he was her little brother after all only by 3 seconds but still he ment everything to her and him hanging out with a recently dumped Gabby didn't sit well with her she was going to pound into that little enstine's head that her brother would not date her and he was gay. She was so focuse on finding the 2 that she ran straight in to a very excited Kelsi. Sharpay fell on her butt with a huff her blond hair covered most of her face and she was not happy at this point.

"Damn it Kelsi get your nose out of that notebook and pay attention to were your going im trying to save Ryan from Gabby."

Kelsi blushed and adjusted her glasses.

"they arn't flirting if that's what your worried about."

"What do you mean there not flirting that hussy is totlay looking him over are you trying to say he isn't flirt worth I mean yea he's gay but that dosn't mean girls should stop flirting with him if it gives him a boost once in a while that's fine with me."

At this point Sharpay was ranting on why any person would be lucky to date her brother Kelsi smiled Sharpay was only very open about her concer to her brother around people in the drama club, family and Zeke she generly liked to be the center of attention but once in a while she didn't mind to give him a shove.

"No there talking about this science project Gabby is working on about reefs and starfish."

"Oh..well how is that little mermaid play your writing i would like to know there is a decent part for me that dosn't involve me with tenticals and eels.

"well seince i cant find any good people to play the king i was thinking of switching the part to a queen trident."

Kelsi could see the stars flashing in Sharpays eyes and soon they both got lost in the conversation about the play Ryan was forgotten.

An: yay i updated i hope you enjoyed that and yea i finaly brought Sharpay in so i hope you apreacieate that you sharpay fans cause come on all of us are a little bit of a sharpay fan. And don't worry Gabby isn't evil in this story


	6. Chapter 6

AN: if you have read most of my HSM fanfics you may be noticing that im actully updating them if you like this one you will like my other 2 so don't be afraid to go read them as well so here we go this is a troy and ryan moment for the fans who are squeeling with delight lets see if I can do this right and not screw it up(no one wants to be my beta reader so that's kind of sad but if some one did they would have to be my beta for all 3 of my HSM fics).

*****

After dinner was over the students when't there seprate ways to there cabins Ryan waved by to Gabby as he headed to his cabin and open the door sitting on the couch with his head in his hands was Troy. Ryan looked a bit suprise to see the mostly happy Bolton look so down he walk over to Troy and placed his hand on his sholder.

"Hey Troy is something wrong?"

Troy looked up at Ryan and stared blankly up at Ryan.

"Why arn't you with you'r girlfreind." He spat. Ryan blinked and stared at Troy trying to figure out what he ment then he rember Gabby and Troy at the beach and how Troy looked mad about something.

"Troy me and Gabby are just freinds there is nothing going on between us."

Troy didn't seem to be listening at this point it was like his body was on auto pilot he stood up and grab Ryans hand and with a forcefull yank pulled Ryan against his chest Ryan gasped at the forcefull tug wich seem to give Troy an opening he didn't even know he was looking for. He placed his other hand on the small of Ryan's back to make sure he didn't move and lean down placing his lips on Ryan's darting his tounge in Ryan's mouth taisting the choclate cake that Ryan had for dessert. Ryan's eyes nearly bulged out of his head at what was going on one minute he was comforting Troy the next his ultamate fantasy was coming true Troy Bolton was making out with him. He was in pure blis at this point and pulled himself closer to Troy reaching up and running his fingers through the messy brown hair that he had long to touch for so long. They seemed to be floting on the cloud for what seem to be hours but soon Troy came to his seinces.

"I'm not gay he thought quickly images being beat up by his freinds being reject by his famly flashed before his eyes with every ounce of strength that he posesed he shoved Ryan away causeing the younger boy to get smashed against the door. Ryan looked at Troy bewildered.

"Troy what..."

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME" yelled Troy glaring at Ryan as tears streamed down his face ryan flinched back and ran out the door sobbing. Troy watched Ryan run out of the cabin he could still hear the boy's sobs as they got further away and punched the floor splitting his hand in the process he knew he had feelings for Ryan hell that was why he broke up with Gabby he wasn't feeling the same spark with her anymore and he been having fantasys of the youngest Evans for sometime now so why did he have to act in such a way he knew he shouldn't have shoved Ryan like that or yelled at him. He let out a raspy sigh knowing he fucked it up with Ryan and crawled to bed clinging to the pillow.

***  
Ryan ran he ran like his life depended on it, tears streamed down his face as he ran toward the ocean it seem like a good idea he couldn't go to Gabby hell her and Troy just broke up the other day he didn't want to ruin the new freindship he just formed with her and Sharpay wouldn't like to be disturbed during her beauty sleep so the only place left was the ocean he ran to the clearing that he and Gabby went to earlyer and pulled his clothes off and dived into the water the tail formed and he swam away from shore he headed toward the reef and found a small reef bed sticking out at the side( you know it's like the one Ariel cryed on in the little mermaid.) he sat on it and sobbed into his hands he scared troy. Yea he knew troy was the one who initaly started the kiss but Troy was probly not sure what he was doing and now he couldn't go back to his cabin tonight without having to see him. Ryan whimpered and soon felt exaust come over him he curled up on the coral bed and fell asleep not noticing all the eyes staring at him as he dozed off.

***

AN:WOOHOO that chaptor wow not sure what to say i think it wasn't that good but then it's really up to you guys so review and rember still looking for theat beta reader but i really do love the reviews the more and sooner the reviews the quicker the chaptor will come


	7. Chapter 7

Well ha ha ha i was wondering why no one had said anything for my poll so i went see what was wrong and i noticed that i didn't say yes for the poll to show up in my profile well lol u can imagin how embaresed i was so im just letting u know it is defenetly up now so yea go fans and vote


	8. Chapter 8

Yo*gets hit by rock* oww i desierved that and one and thanks for all the votes and reviews i love you guys so much its also realy great when ur readers want to row out in the ocean to comfort poor Ryan.

CHAPTER 8

The moon showen brightly through the water lumanating over the half sleeping half crying boy who laid on the rock listening to his own sobs* yea i know he needs a hug* echo through the silent of the water. Ryan knew he shouldn't be crying he could almost hear his sister scolding him.

"_Ryan i know you'r gay and all but that still dosn't give you the right to cry"_

He wiped his eyes and looked down at his lap why did life have to be so damn complicated first he was gay second he was in love with Troy and third he was half fish i mean there wasn't like there were other merpeople were there? Ryan sighed and pushed himself off the rock with his head down and swam further out not noticing where he was going at this point to upset to care till he ran into something hard causing him to sway back a pit* i dont know wut its called for stumbling back when he dosnt have any feet*.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you ok." said a very worried female voice Ryan rubbed his head and nodded.

"Yea I'm sorry I wasn't looking where i was going and..." ryan stopped talking and his eyes widden in realization someone was talking to him underwater. He looked over and saw a girl caring a red cloth bag with sholder length blond hair, hazel eyes, a sea shell like bra, and a green tail "Your.. Your a...." he was stutering realy bad at this point the girl tilted her head to the side and stared at him she smiled at him and said" yea im a girl."

"I know your a girl "

"Well excuse me Mr stuttery you seemed suprised by something."

"Well your a mermaid."

"So you act like this is your first time seeing one."

Ryan didnt say anything and the girl stared at him for a minute or two till it hit her.

"Is this your first time seeing a female one, did you come from that weird clan of mermen that don't let women in only when they have to mate or something." Ryan blinked and shooked his head stopping the girl from continueing her wild guesses.

"No im a human."

Again the girl went silent then for a bit and glared at him.

"hey my brother says im ditzy but im not ditzy enough to know your not a human. I mean you got a tail just like me..... Any way im Sarah*yea me* age 10*not my real age* whats your name." Sarah reached out her hand and smiled at Ryan.

"My name is Ryan."He took her hand and shook it Sarah looked extremly happy at learning his name.

"It's nice to meet you Ryan i was out here with my brother Aaron were gathering seashells for the turtle migration festival have you seen him he's with this sea turtle named Crush and his son Squirt* I bet u all know who those two are if not shame on you*

"No i havnt seen anyone else um but I'll be more then glad to look for them with you."

Sarah squealed in delight and hugged Ryan."Oh thank you i get lost so easly and i know Aaron is probably worryed sick about me."

Ryan smiled down at her and took her hand and they swam off stoping ever once in a while to pick up a seashell hear or there Ryan learned alot about Sarah while they swam . She was the younge princess of her tribes leader and was best freinds with a dolphen named Skip. She loved swiming to parts unknown and was fasinated with human even though it wasn't allowed to get into contact with them. They arived near what appeared to be a old dump site. There was a car *cargo ship drop car in ocean there is ur explanation* and some huge boxes near by Ryan saw in the distance 3 figures near the car 2 small ones and a merperson. Sarah eyes lit up and pointed excitedly over to where the car was.

"I see Aaron." She let go of Ryan's hand and swam excitedly towared the 3 figres being quickly followed by Ryan he to was excited at the tought of meating another merperson. As they came closer Ryan got a better look at Aaron. He looked a year older then Ryan short black hair and was quiet muscular looking causing Ryan to blush. Aaron stuck his head up and looked in there direction only to be tackled by his excited sister. Ryan at this point was trying not to drool at the sight. The guy had piercing blue eyes, pierced ear and tan body.

"Sarah where the hell have you been i thought u were playing over here again." Said Aaron he glared down at the girl waiting for an explanation.

"I went near the shore to find shells for the festival and found a Ryan." Aaron scowled at her not noticing Ryan slowly aproaching them.

"Who the hell is Ryan it better not be some lame ass star fish, god knows you have way to many freinds like them."

Ryan coughed a bit to make himself noticed and Aaron looked up at first unintrested but as soon as he got a better look at Ryan he gave a sexy grin causing Ryan to blush. Aaron pryed Sarah off of him and swam up to Ryan.

"Well hey there." He purred in husky voice causing Ryan to blush even more. "Im prince Aaron I've never seen you around these parts before." He reached out towards Ryan and stroked his cheek with his thumb. At this point Ryan was in shock. A guy was flirting with him. A GUY. And a good looking one at that.

"Im...Ryan." Stutered out Ryan not able to take his eyes off this guy whos grin grew wider.

"so your the guy that saved my sister huh."

"I dont call bumping into her saving realy."muttered a nervouse Ryan.

"Aaron leave Ryan alone he's turning all red" shouted Sarah. She swam up and pulled Ryan away from her brother who scowled at her.

"Whoa Bro ease the hostility." Ryan looked around to see where the voice was coming from and saw the bigger turtle smile at him lazly.

"Sup." it said to Ryan.

Ryan stared for a couple more minuets then fainted

AN: YAy i updated gets hit by flying object" I desirved that i was super late due to my writers block and pure lazyness thanks for all the people who did the poll, and Im sure u figure out witch of the 2 had won due to Aaron, and dont worry tryan fans he will not be stealing Ryan from troy he's just a big flirt. So review please also i had to edit Aarons name casuse i was writing his name in the girl form. I was writing this chapter at 3am so i didn't notice till one of my revierws told me thank you. Also i belive i just lost my second Beta in a row the beta who I pick seem not to want to continue on with my stories when i get lazy for a long period of time. So once again if my Beta Jenn would please contact me so I know she still wants to be part of this if not i will be in search for another beta so send in ur applications along with ur review of my story.


	9. Chapter 9

An: so i was looking at the fantasy section for HSM with troy and ryan and i  
realized i think i had the most popular fantasy fanfic at the moment i was  
very proud of myself and a little sad that the genre has been expanded im sure  
alot of u guys can make excelent fantasy fanfic (hint hint MIMI mabey i should  
write a story of troy being a mystic creature not sure what though there is an  
idea for u writers out there. Al. also Riku Evans will be my new beta and he  
seemed eager to help so who am i to denie a eager helper.

Emeralden Rapley- ur reveiws make my world go round

Anonymous Sister of the Author- love the name by the way i do appreaceate ur  
critazisim and motivated me to get off my lazy bum to find a beta

mimifoxlover- dear sweet mimi im not sure how the fans would respond to an  
mpreg but for u i might just go there also i hope to bring Sharpay into the  
water cause u seemed to be the only one to notice she hadn't gone in the water  
yet so yea you.

but my favioret review belongs to Yaio-ai you know u got a good fan when they  
are going to beat the crap out of troy for what he did to ryan any way on with  
the story.

--

He could hear voices, lots of voices they seemed frantic.

"Crush you killed him" wailed the voice no doubt belonging to Sarah. Right  
there he could hear Sharpay agreeing with her.

"Dudett chill he fainted and i can't kill." there it was that voice the one  
that came from the turtle.

"God he looks so **able." Now that woke Ryan up. He shot up and stared  
wide-eyed at the grinning merman. Sarah looked like a fish with her mouth  
gaping at her brother. The turtle lifted his fins off the smaller turtle's, no  
doubt covering the younger one from the foul language. Aaron leaned close to  
Ryan and purred in his ear.

"Hey sleeping beauty you've been out for like 2 hours. It's morning."

Ryan blushed and looked down. "I must of been more tired then if it's  
already.... WHAT DID YOU SAY?" He screamed he swam up fast reaching the  
surface and looked toward shore. Sure enough, the sun had risen and he could  
see what appeared to be people heading toward the beach.

"**" He whispered.

He dove back down fast and swam past Aaron, Sarah, Crush. He needed to get  
back to the shore before people got there and noticed he was missing.

"Hey Ry, what's the hurry?" he looked to the side and saw Aaron swimming next  
to him, a grin on his face. Ryan blushed. He couldn't help it, this guy was so  
hot.

"Well you see, I'm a human."

Aaron's eyes grew wide. He reached out and grabbed Ryan's hand yanking him to  
a hault.

"No ** way. you're a halfer?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? And what do you mean a halfer?"

Again Aaron grinned and raised one eyebrow, his eyes half-lidded, and he let  
out a seductive purr, causing Ryan to go all red.

"Want to see what else this mouth can do?"

Ryan stared at Aaron, his eyes widening. Seriously, could this guy turn him  
on anymore? Aaron leaned closed to the stunned Ryan and licked his earlobe.  
Ryan bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning.

"So um Aaron." Ryan pushed the eager prince away from his ear. He didn't know  
if he could stand another ear lick without fully giving in." What's a halfer?"  
The prince pouted and sighed.

"Well a merperson can't really get a good lay under here considering we, you  
know, aren't equiped so when we feel like getting a good ** we go on land have  
sex with someone we care for, get them pregnant, then head back into the ocean  
when we know they are going to conceive a child. You know, the way dolphens  
do? You, Ry, are rare. One of your parents is a merperson and fell in love  
with a human and produced you."

"That dosn't seem like a big thing. You just said you could come out of the  
water and turn into a human when you get out of the water. How am i  
diffrent?"

"Well when we get to a certin age, mainly 18, we get this neckalace." He  
touched the small swirl shell that hung around his neck. "That is the only  
thing turning us human."

Ryan gaped. This was all too much. All the information was too much for him  
to comprehend. Then a thought struck him.

"So does that mean Sharpay is a halfer to?" He looked at Aaron.

"Who?"

"My twin sister."

"Her name is Sharpay?"

"Yeah it is. Why?"

Aaron burst into a fit of giggles. Ryan stared at him blankly as the merman  
clutched his sides. He sighed and swam quickly to shore.

_

Ryan popped his head out of the water near the cove and saw his clothes still  
on the shore. He swam up and crawled out of the water. His legs came back soon  
after. He grabbed his boxers and started to pull them on when he heard a  
whistle. He looked behind him and blushed. Aaron was grinning his lecherous  
grin and was staring hungrily at Ryan's **. Ryan pulled his boxers up quickly  
and glared at him.

"Go away Aaron. You're going to get caught."

"Nah. I decided to come up on land with the legs."

Ryan gaped at Aaron. Was he suggesting what he thought he was? But it was too  
late. The merman prince struggled out of the water and stood, clutching to a  
nearby boulder in all his naked glory.

---

AN: Some of you may have noticed the necklace design it is the same design as  
the one Ursala wore. Also please review


	10. Chapter 10

AN: thanks for all the reviews ignore the * in the last chaptor I didn't change the profanity filter so it wouldn't let me swear but thanks to Riku who was so nice to point it out to me i was able to change it so on with the story and thanks for the reviews, and yes we all love Aaron who is a gay version of my boyfreind, and yes hes just that perverted.

----

Ryan was at this point going to have a panic attack. He had too many things  
on his plate to deal with.

1. Get his clothes back on and act like he was in his cabin all night

2. He was going to have to see Troy and deal with the previous night

3. Which was a combo problem, Sharpay may be part mermaid and one of his  
parents had a secret they weren't telling.

And 4, which was probably the most important, he had a merman prince walking  
around on land.

"Aaron you can't be here go back."

"What are you talking about? I can do whatever the hell I want, and what I  
want is you and me wrestling on the sand naked."

Ryan sighed. At this point he wasn't suprised at whatever came out of his  
mouth. All he wanted to do was get to Sharpay and get some food. He grabbed  
his boxers and tossed them to Aaron, who let go of the rock and fell over  
losing, his balance while catching them and fell face flat in the sand. Ryan  
tugged his pants on but left his shirt and hat off. He walked over to Aaron  
and helped him up.

"Put my boxers on. People will think you're wearing swim trunks, at least."

"Can you hold my hand when we're walking?" Asked Aaron looking up at Ryan  
giving him the puppy dog face. Ryan sighed and pulled the boxers up on Aaron  
acidently touching his penis. Aaron let out a low groan and pulled Ryan's face  
towards him and kissed him on the lips. Ryan blushed he was kissing a guy he  
just met in less than 12 hours, and he was letting him kiss him. But the  
memory of Troy pushing him away played in his mind, so he let Aaron kiss him.  
Aaron pulled away and grinned up at him.

"You're tempting me so much right now, but I can tell you don't want this, at  
least not from me." He leaned against Ryan and touched his chest." Who broke  
you heart baby?" Ryan's eyes widened.

"Um, a boy that I've liked for a while. He pushed me away last night."

"So you ran?"

"Yes I did."Ryan looked down, his eyes welling up with tears. Aaron pulled  
Ryan's face down and licked one of the tears.

"Well I'll help you, but don't think for one minute that I'm not going to try  
and take you for myself."

Ryan's eyes widened at that and let a small smile escape. He helped Aaron up  
and let him try to walk on his own. After a few minutes, Aaron was running  
around the area laughing.

"This is so much fun. Let's go. I can walk. I am totally ready." He ran up to  
Ryan and squeezed his ass. Ryan went red and jumped away from Aaron's grabby  
hands. They soon headed toward the side of the area towards the rest of the  
students.

--

Sharpay Evans was very observent of things, especialy people. She knew every  
face on the trip, in her school, and all of her parents friends. Who she  
didn't know was Mr. Grabby hands who was all over her brother. She was sitting  
under her canopy with a pink beach lounge chair sitting on her lap was Boi,  
who was wearing a pink flea collar. Ryan insisted that Boi could get fleas  
there and the thought of that disturbed her. Sitting next to her on one side  
was Zeke, and her other side Kelsi. Sharpay lifted her sunglasses up and  
stared over to the rocky side where Ryan had just appeared. Next to him was a  
very attractive boy who she had never seen.

"Zeke."

Zeke looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes Sharpay?"

"Who is that with my brother?" She pointed her pink manicured nails over in  
his direction. Zeke looked and saw the black haired boy chasing Ryan around  
trying to make a grab for his ass. He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Um I don't know. Troy might, he is Ryan's roommate and all. Maybe Ryan told  
him about him." Sharpay nodded and poked Kelsi, who was writing in her note  
book.

"Kelsi can you please ask Troy to come over here for me?"

Kelsi looked up and sighed, giving Sharpay a pleading look.

"But Sharpay, I'm still working on your Queen trident part for the play. I  
need to keep working on it to perfect it for you."

Sharpay bit her lip in thought and nodded.

"Yes I understand. I'll get him."

She stood and scanned the beach and water for Troy today she was wearing a  
white strapless 2 piece with pink flower patterns. Zeke stood up with her. He  
was holding a bottle of her favorite spring water. She finally spotted Troy a  
few yards away talking to some skanky blond name Beth that was on the cheer  
team and was obviously flirting with him (very poorly). She kept flipping her  
hair and leaning towards him to press herself against him. He looked  
uncomftorble. Sharpay snickered at this and decided now was the time to get  
Troy away from this tramp. She took a deep breath. Kelsi covered Boi's ears  
and waited.

TTTRRRRRRRRROOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY COME HERE NOW!!!" She screamed. Troy jumped back  
with suprise. At this point, the girl was leaning in so far she fell foward in  
the sand. Zeke let out a laugh and handed Sharpay the water. She took a sip  
and thanked him. She saw Troy help the girl up and give her a quick wave  
before running over to Sharpay.

"What is it Sharpay? I was talking to Beth."

"Troy you don't need that trash near you seriously that is a downgrade from  
Gabriella. Besides, that girl is covered in filthy diseases right Zeke?"

"Yeah man, half the football team got something from that girl." Troy seemed  
to turn a bit green at that and looked back at Beth, who was standing there  
waiting for him to get back. She saw him staring and waved at him. He turned  
back at Sharpay, who was staring far off in the distance at something.

"So what did you call me for Sharpay, besides saving me from certin STD  
doom?"

"Do you know who that is?" She asked pointing in the direction she was  
staring. Troy turned and gaped. Ryan was with a tan black haired boy he had  
never seen in his life. Troy's eyes widened when he saw the boy grab Ryan and  
tackle him to the ground. Ryan was laughing at something the boy had said. The  
next thing, which made Troy furious, was the kiss. the boy leaned in and  
kissed Ryan on the lips. Troy tightened his fist and glared at him. This guy  
had no right to touch Ryan. He realized Sharpay was still waiting for an  
answer.

"Um, no. I don't know who that is. He must be some guy who lives nearby."

"Well here is a question that has been bugging me." Sharpay said still  
staring at the laughing pair. The question she asked caused an extreme rage to  
run through Troy.

"Why is he wearing my brother's boxers?"

---

An: woooo hoooo yea that felt good to write that well i hope i get loads of reviews for this i know a certin fan of mine will be writing a long review involving a troy bashing or something along the lines and no offense to people named beth or Elizabeth cause beth is just her name shorten i just had to think of a name and thats all i got lol well please review


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Yay im back *claps slowly* alrigth heres the facts kiddies your lovely author has had a pretty rough month( were talking about september) 1 i turned 21 thats about all the good news your going to get about that month 2 my boyfreind who ive been going out with on and off with for about 4 years broke up with me then asked me out again then broke up with me again in the small span of a week sooo yea one of my fans asked me about school so here we go i dropped out of college due to fact that a: i suck at college and B: the college i was going to didnt fufill my needs for i have adhd and asburgers witch is a form of autism so ive been in the process of finding a job. Also again major reason for no updates reacently is im lazy * hear crikets* yea thats the truth my beta was warned about the lazyness. So here i go dont banter me about this chaptor.

-----

Troy didn't know what he was feeling it was like someone threw a big ball of mixed emotions at him in the stomach but the one emotions he could tell was there was rage and jellousy. Rage that Ryan was letting some guy grope him and jelouse casue well lets face it he wanted to be the one grouping Ryan. Ryan and the mysterious boy started to head over to him and the rest of the group. Sharpays sharp blue eyes seemed to be scaning the boy Troy felt a surge of excitement he knew how protective Sharpay got of Ryan she surly wouldn't let some guy she didn't know groupe her brother at this point Troy was pouncing on the balls of his feet waiting for the brutal tounge lashing this guy was sure to get from Sharpay that would know doubt send him crawling back to the miserble hole he came from. As soon as Ryan and the guy aproched them Sharpay walked over to the guy and reached out to grab Ryan's boxers on the boy and pulled the elastic and let it snap back making a nice snapping noise Ryan gulped but the guy held his cool.

"Ryan brother dearest..... Who's your freind?"

"Well Shar this is Aaron his parents and younger sister live at a nice mansion near the beach over there." He pointed behind him Sharpay assumed he ment the extravigent villas the class saw pass on the way to there camping area. She looked back at Aaron still studying then a slow smile spread on her lips. Troy bounced a bit faster this had to be it the tounge lashing he was waiting for.

"I aprove."

Troy fell face flat in the sand at this point causing Ryan, Aaron and the rest of the group to stare at him. He sat up and spat out the sand and gapped at Sharpay.

" WHAT THE HELL? WHY?"

Ryan blushed for a sec at the outburts but Aaron gave him a quick nudge Ryan nodded and spoke.

"Well Bolton I don't see how it's your concern." snapped Ryan which caused the group beside Sharpay and Aaron to flinch. Troy stood up looking down at the sand and stormed away to the other side of the beach where the rest of the wild cats were starting a game of volley ball. Sharpay gave Kelsi and Zeke a wave of her hand signaling she wanted to be alone with her brother and his new "boy toy" Kelsi and Zeke headed off in the same direction where Troy ran off to. Sharpay walked over to her pink canopy and sat on her lounge chair and picked up Boi.

"No wonder Miss. Darbus gave you all the main roles Ryan that was quiet a lovley act you put on for Troy though you may have broken something." Ryan went a little pale and looked down he didn't mean to come off so hard. Aaron smirked and sat at the foot of Sharpay's lounge one of her eyebrows rose seeing him sit so close to her and action so familiar was ticking her off.

"The only reason I lied about aproving this boy is to know what your up to. Mother told us those villa's have been abandon for years due to them being condembed other wise we would have a second summer home."

"Hey Ry you never said she was smart ether?" Aaron said grining Ryan sighed and massaged his temple.

"Look Shar have you gone swiming yet?"

"Are you nuts and let seawater ruin my hair."

"But you bought that new pink rinestone swimcap."

Sharpay sighed. "Fine I'll go join your little swim fest but if my hair gets ruined you are in so much trouble."

an: I havn't heard from Riku (beta) in like 2 days seince i sent him my new chaptor to update normaly he respons pretty fast but he hasnt im praying he hasn't ditch me for this would be wut my 4th beta i lost due to my lazyness (tears up) well riku im putting this chaptor up so write to me if you still want to be part of this team. Anyway review and add as faves or story alerts lol oh and send your ideas.

AN PART 2: i put another poll up for this story 2 of my revevers asked if i could make this a mpreg so im seeing if anyone else wants that so i put a poll up see what happens


	12. Chapter 12

AN- 2 things are going on me and my boyfreind got back together also Riku is still writing fot this story so yay for that also there will be no 3sums reasons being i have yet to write a lemon with just 2 people( yes people this stroy my in fact hold my first lemon which im nervous to write it), and i don't think Troy likes to share and the polls are closed and yes there will be mpreg and no weird child birth it will be like how a dolphen gives birth. Also thank you all for the reviews i got even though it was like 4 but still thank you very much. Also Mpreg is not that common just in the hsm fandom u can find loads of it in the anime section

---

There were many things Sharpay Evans hated from taky clothes to fast food but the thing she hated most was sea water it looked so unclean to her not like the pools' at her house and the one at the club and the thought of things swiming in the ocean disgusted her as well. But with loads of promisses of choclates and gifts from her brother she was willing to take a dip.

"It's filthy." she stated staring at the 2 boys staring anxiously at her. Aaron glared and open his mouth no dout makeing a snide retort back but Ryan elbowed him in the side to keep him quiet. Sharpay tuked a lose strand of hair that sliped out of her swim cap back in a glared right back at Aaron daring him to say something to her.

"Shar come on this will be fun. You havn't gotten once seince we got here." Ryan smiled sweetly at his sister. The three of them were on there way to the cove away from everyone else Sharpay and protested and question them going there and not stay with the others. All the way there Aaron kept flirting with Ryan seeing how bad he could make the blond blush. By the time they got there Ryan was cherry red and Sharpay was laughing at her poor brothers perdictament.

---

Sharpay stared timidly at the water the waves crept up and touch her feet she shivered at how cold the water was and how some seaweed had washed up on her feet she kicked it away in disgust.

"No i won't get in."

Ryan sighed he knew his sister could be stuborn but come on. Aaron moved around to the back of Sharpay. Ryan assumed that was to avoid the soon to be stare down he however did not expect to see his sister be lifted over Aaron's sholder kicking and screaming as he walked out to the ocean he was waist deep when he dropped her with a splush. Ryan gasped and ran out to where they were to make sure his sister wouldn't throttle Aaron. About half way there he saw the familiar blue tail form and swam out quicker to them. Sharpay shot out of the water spitting up the water that enter her mouth her cap had slip up and strands of blond hair were hanging out at the bottom she leaned back and punch Aaron in the arm causing the boy to fall back in the water.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASS HOLE."

Ryan reached his sister before she could cause any more dammage.

"Shar... Shar pay attention to me do you feel any diffrent?"

"Yea pissed."

Aaron stood up and threw a strand of seaweed out of his hair.

"Well that seems to be the way you feel 24/7."

Sharpay looked apaled and tryed to walk toward the grining boy but fell face first in the water. She shot her head up looking around and noticed that her brother wasn't near her nore was it that bastard of a guy Aaron. She lifted her legs up to see if something had attached itself to her legs when she landed in the water but instead of finding her legs she found a pink tail. Sharpay started to make panick gasps Ryan's eyes widen and reached out to her sister to try and stop her but it was too late.

----

on the other side of the cove Gabby was stroling out of her cabin she decided to take a shower and write down her project after breakfast instead of going straight to the beach like everyone else. She planed to go to the cove and study the ocean life witht he help of Ryan. She passed the wild cat basket ball group who were in the middle of playin frisbee when she noticed a very depressed looking Troy mopping around kicking the sand every once in while. Gabby stared for a bit then turn toward the cove. No sooner did she take 5 steps when she heard an ear piercing shreik. About half the students on the beach stopped wut they were doing and looked around to see where the scream had come from. Gabby pailed when she realized it was coming from the cove. She started to speed walk toward the direction not noticing a curious Troy following her.

AN: i sent this story to my beta awhile ago and he hasnt sent it back so yes this chaptor will have crappy gramer and spelling but hopefully he will send back the edited version soon if not im going to have to find a new beta which i realy don't want to cause i love riku to death so reveiw and i will try to write the next chaptor as soon as possible

AN- woo there you go people will troy find out the seacret ryan has been hiding ooooohhhh who knows but the reviews will speed up the disicion so review 


	13. chaptor 13

AN Bad news people i lost Riku not cause he ditched me or anything its cause he moved and has like no acces to internet so at this point i have to find another beta cause i do want my story's beta also i wont be updating sister matchmaker till this story is done when ever the hell that will be... Any way i love riku to death and hope when he gets the time he will continue reading my story here is a sneak peek of whats coming up in Mermen.

Sharpay gets awnsers.

Gabby meets the prince

Troy finds out a seacret

Aaron fights

And Ryan makes a phone call


	14. Chapter 14

AN:here is the next chaptor i know you all been waiting patiently this is my belated christmas gift to u all as i said in the last author note i had to say goodbye to Riku we both knew we wouldn't be able to edit the story due to his lack of computer time so i got a new beta by the name of Twilight Majic so lets all be super nice with this one also ... IM ENGAGGED*jumps up and down* so here u go everyone

Sharpay's heart started racing as she began to panick. Truth is, the blonde heiress had planned out every detail of her life  
when she was younger. Graduating high school and becoming prom queen,  
enrolling into Julian where she could fulfill her dreams of becoming a drama  
actress, and finding the love of her life, a handsome and successful man with  
whom she would have 2.5 children. Getting a tail, however, had not been part  
of her plans. Turning her head to look at her brother, she felt something  
brush against her 'shudder' tail.

"You... you have one to..?" she whimpered as she looked back at Ryan, her  
eyes filled to the brim with tears. He simply nodded and hugged her as she  
started sobbing.

"What... Ryan what are we?"

"We're merpeople, Shar."

"I don't want to be a mermaid!"

Ryan stared at Aaron anxiously. The prince was standing at the shore watching  
the male twin comfort his distraught sister.

"You two do realize one of your parents is a merperson, right?"

At those words, Sharpay stiffened and let out a small gasp. Pulling away from  
Ryan she slowly swam towards the shore and pulled herself out of the water.  
She walked up to the now grinning Aaron, turned her hand into a fist and  
lashed out at him.

BAM!

She surprised the prince by hitting him square in the face, making him lose  
his balance. He dropped to the ground and stared up at the furious girl while  
stifling a bruised cheek.

"YOU...!"

"Um... me?"

She reached down and grabbed Aaron by the neck and started to strangle him  
with all her might. Ryan let out a small 'eep' and swam up toward his  
homicidal sister.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!? YOU WEIRDO PERV EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!"

The blonde had strangled the poor prince for a good few minutes, which  
resulted in her making him unconscious, but even then she didn't loosen her  
grip.

Gabby finally made it to the grove and stepped into the clearing.

"Um Sharpay, are you ok? I heard...."

Gabby's eyes widen at the scene before her, Ryan was half out of the water  
trying to coax his raging sister from strangling a boy she had never seen  
before.

She let out a nervous gasp when Sharpay's furious eyes turned toward hers.

"MONTEZ!" She hissed. Sharpay dropped the boy and as she staggered toward the  
frighten Gabby; her hair fell and covered most of her face, giving her a feral  
look.

"YOU SAW NOTHING OF THIS!..THIS INSTANT YOU WILL NOT BREATH ONE WORD OF WHAT  
YOU SAW! IF YOU DO I WILL..."

"Sharpay, she knows." muttered Ryan looking at the ground sheepishly. Sharpay  
stopped midway through her assault and turned toward her brother with her  
mouth open in shock.

"What do you mean she knows? Are you telling me that you told her about our  
"problem" before you told me?"

"Well, she found out by accident."

Sharpay bit her bottom lip as tears started well up in her eyes once again.  
If there was one thing that the blonde hated the most, it was being left out  
of the loop. She had to be the first to know everything; especially, when it  
concerned her brother and herself. Ryan began to panic at this point since an  
angry Sharpay was common and he could handle it, but a crying one was  
something entirely different.

"Um.... Sharpay? Um.... come on, don't cry, please. I'm sorry..."

The now sobbing girl let out a small whimper to which Gabby quickly went up  
to her and gave a hug, while trying to calm her down.

"Sharpay, I won't tell anyone. I promised your brother, so what makes you  
think I wouldn't make the same promise to you?"

Sharpay let out a strangle sob and let Gabby hold her as she cried.

....30 minutes later...

Aaron woke up with a startle gasp. The last thing he remembered before  
everything blacked out, was getting strangled by a furious Sharpay . He looked  
around and noticed a new person whispering to a now puffy red eyed Sharpay,  
who seemed to have been crying for a while. Turning around he saw Ryan, still  
sitting half way out of the water, looking at the soon to be setting sun. To  
Aaron he looked delicious. He crept over slowly to the unoccupied boy and  
wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, your sister has a nasty grip on her."

"Yeah, well, think of that as a punishment for throwing her into the water."

Aaron held on to Ryan tightly and breathed in his hair, letting the smell of  
apple run through his nose. He lowered his head and licked the base of Ryan's  
neck, testing to see if he tasted as good as he smelled. He felt the other boy  
shudder in his grasp but Ryan shrugged Aaron off, causing the prince to pout.

The male twin looked over towards his sister who had calmed down, and at this  
point was listening to the data Gabby had gathered so far from the experiments  
they had done. Sharpay didn't say anything and just nodded to show that she  
was listening and understood what was said.

Ryan looked over to the pile of towels that they had brought and noticed that  
sticking out of the pile was Sharpay's towel bag. Slowly pulling himself out  
of the water, he walked over to the bag and opened it, beginning his search  
for a certain item. Staring at the small device, he held his sister's pink  
covered crystal Seroski cell phone in his hand. He flipped it open and  
scrolled down the contact list, till he landed on the one he wanted and  
pressed send. He held the phone up to his ear and waited patiently; finally  
the person he wanted to speak to answered.

"Hey mom."

.....

Troy stared as he never took his eyes off the scene that took place before  
him.

Sharpay had a tail.

Ryan had a tail.

And Gabby knew about it.

He backed away from the scene and ran back towards the beach. He ran past all  
his friends who were calling for him; he just kept running till he reached his  
and Ryan's cabin. He ran into the bathroom, turned the shower on and stepped  
in the water with his bathing suit on. He leaned against the cold tiled wall  
and slowly sank to the ground. His thoughts were all scrambled at this point,  
but one thing was definitely certain.

He was going to have to talk to Ryan.

.....

AN: Ideas would be much appreacieated for me to figure out what they our going to talk about rember to review the more i get the faster i can update


	15. Chapter 15

AN: It's been over a year since my last update i guess i ran out of inspiration for the story at the time. I thought i would never write another chapter for it but one day sitting in my science lecture i started writing in my note book then the next thing you know i had to chapters written this one may not be very long. I'm glad to be back writing also i don't remember who my beta was so i guess that means i might need a new one but anyway on with the story.

Ryan held the phone to his ear and waited he heard the ringing on the other end as he watched his sister examine her tail. She raised it out of the water staring at it then gently place it back down running around her with a note book was Gabby who was jotting away muttering to herself then speaking up to Sharpay when she had to ask her a question. Aaron was rocking back and forth on his feet watching the 2 girls interact he looked over to Ryan and grin waving to him. Ryan blushed and waved back he heard a click on the other side and the voice of his mother answering. "Hello princess how is your trip going?"

"Um hey mom it's me Ryan."

"Oh Ducky how are you I hope your putting sunscreen on the sun is quiet strong this summer your father forgot to put on some at the club and now he looks like a lobster." She giggled Ryan couldn't help but see an image of his dad all red and flinching as his skin peeled he shivered. "Don't worry mom I am I just want to ask you something."

"Oh what is it ducky?"

"Is one of you a merperson?"

There was a silence on the other side of the phone Ryan shuffled his feet waiting for the answer his question. "Well Ducky we were going to wait till you and Sharpay turned 18 that's when most merpeople go into heat and…"

"MOM!" Wailed Ryan he was bright red he couldn't believe his mother thought he would go into heat whatever that was.

Aaron was watching Ryan go beat red he let out a low groan even though he only knew Ryan for a day that boy had a way of turning him on badly. He looked over to the 2 girls and saw they were preoccupied with each other and wouldn't notice what he was going to do. He walked over slowly watching as Ryan asked if he could talk to his dad cause apparently trying to avoid a uncomfterble conversation his mom was trying to start he said he would call later when dad got home and hung up letting out a sigh. Aaron crept up behind Ryan and wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled into the side of Ryan's neck. He felt Ryan lean against him and let out a sigh. "What's up babe your all stressed." As he said then his hand made its way down Ryan's chest he slowly let it graze over his stomach and soon reached in his trunks he grabbed Ryan's limp cock and gave it a gentle squeeze Ryan whimpered and leaned farther back against Aaron who started to nip his neck gently. Aaron was about to suggest they go behind the rocks and have some fun when out of nowhere a flip flop smacked him upside the head he let go of Ryan who landed on his wobbly knees. Aaron looked around to see who interrupted him when he saw Sharpay, glaring at him. "What the hell princess that fucking hurt." He gently touched the spot that got hit and felt no bump be let out a sigh and went to help Ryan up but was hit again by Sharpay's other shoe. "You will not do that here with my brother especially with us being so close that we can hear you." Indicating her and Gabby who was jotting some notes down. Aaron glared at her and pouted.

Sharpay glared at Aaron she didn't mind her brother getting a boyfriend she just didn't want to be a witness to him losing his virginity she looked out at the ocean and watched the setting sun. "Montez it's getting late you can ask me stuff tomorrow ok?" Gabby nodded and went over and grab Sharpay's overly fluffy pink towel she went over and helped Sharpay get to dry land she watched as Sharpay's legs changed back to normal she soon covered the half- naked female Evans and saw her bikini bottom floating nearby she reached out and grabbed it handing it back to sharpay who had her towel rapped around her and went behind a rock to put her bikini bottom back on. She came back out behind the rock drying herself she put the towel in her oversized beach bag. "Come on Montez dinner time should be starting soon." Gabby packed away her notebook and followed soon to stop and turn back to a still pissed Aaron and Ryan who was finaly able to stand back up. "Are you guys coming?" Aaron shook his head and Ryan replied in a bit. She soon vanished around the big rock and followed Sharpay back to the rest of the class.

Ryan watched his sister and Gabby vanish behind the rock when he felt something hit him on the back he turned to see what it was and blushed Aaron was standing naked and streaching he grined at Ryan. "Well I better be heading home I left Sarah alone for too long and who knows what she's been doing." He started to walk up to the still blushing Ryan leaned into him causing Ryan to lean back even more. He grinned seeing how adorably embaressed Ryan was and gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry babe I'll be back tomorrow." He stepped back from the still blushing Ryan and walked to the water he stepped in and started to wade in. Ryan shook himself out of his daze and ran after Aaron only to stop at the edge of the water. "Aaron wait." Aaron turned around and looked at Ryan. "um you rember how you asked who held my heart." (to lazy to go look back and see if it's held or broke so suck it up.) Aaron nodded and waited for the awnser. "It's that Troy you know the guy you met with my sister." Aaron frowned and tried to remember he vagly rember all tall boy holding a dog and standing next to Sharpay. He highly doubted that was the guy Ryan was talking about then he suddenly rember a second boy a good looking one with brown hair and blue eyes who if he remembered was upset about Sharpay allowing her brother to hang out with him. "The guy with the blue eyes and brown hair?"

"Yea… Troy." Ryan looked down at his feet with a sad smile on his face. Aaron decided he did not like that look on Ryan's face at all. "Well then Ryan I guess that means I'm going to have to steal your heart from him won't I." Ryan's head shot up his eyes big, and his mouth hanging open. Aaron grinned, waved, and dived into the water leaving a stunned Ryan standing on the beach.

AN So thats the latest chapter of mermen so review people its getting really exciting


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Here is the next chapter enjoy

Looking at the setting sun, as you stand at the edge of the ocean with the waves hitting your feet, you would think it would a beautiful sight; this wouldn't be the case for our favorite merboy. Ryan was staring out at the sea, watching the setting sun, not because he was enchanted by it's beauty, but because of what Aaron had told him before he left. He found what the young merman said to him quite romantic, but he still had lingering feelings toward Troy; though, at the rate things were going between the them, he highly doubted he could even form a friendship with the other male. Before leaving the cove, Ryan sighed and decided to head back to the cabin in need of a shower.  
Once at the cabin, he opened the door and noticed that Troy wasn't there, which he was glad for, he didn't want to have to deal with the awkwardness due to the night before. Making his way to the side room, he went straight to the dresser and got out fresh clothes, nose wrinkling, as he just realized he had wore the same clothing for two days. Once he picked out a "fabulous" outfit, he turned around and made his way to the bathroom where he turned on the shower and adjusted the water temperature to a nice soothing temp. Setting his clothes down on the counter, he stepped into the spraying water and immediately let out long sigh, he didn't realize that his body was this tense till he felt the warm water hit his stiff muscles. Ryan ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get the access salt out before he put the shampoo in; our little merboy was so relaxed in his own little world, he didn't hear the front door open and close.  
After Troy had sat in the shower earlier today, he decided that his mind was too cluttered and made the move to walk up and down the beach to clear it out. Pacing back and forth, he tried to figure out what to do next about the whole "Ryan-has-a-tail thing". This was a major deal, but he couldn't help but be jealous of Gabby, as she already knew about this and seemed to be ok with the idea; though, he knew that her and Ryan had become friends over the past couple of days, it still irritated him. The thing that was really pissing him off the most about the whole situation, not that he would ever admit it out loud due to pride, was the new guy. Troy was really fuming over this, since some random guy who Ryan just met, got to find out his secret first, not only that, he is quite flirty with Ryan, which Troy was not to pleased about, but no matter how much he wanted to deny it, he was losing HIS Ryan and fast. Letting out a sigh, Troy headed toward the cabin not expecting to hear the shower running, he assumed Ryan would be out with -shudder- Aaron. Troy slowly walked up to the bathroom door and pressed an ear against the door, listening to the shower water run as his imagination started running wild with images of Ryan slowly rubbing soap up and down his body, the water washing away the suds leaving a clean and shiny body for himself to view. Troy was gasping for air as the images became more intense, his jeans slowly becoming tighter as each image passed by his mind's eye; before he could let his lust take control, he shook his head and opened the door.  
Ryan was lost in his own little world, daydreaming about swimming in the ocean, as he ran his fingers through his hair to make sure he got the excess shampoo out again, he didn't hear the door open, the footsteps crossing the room, but he did feel the air hit him as the curtains were forcibly pushed to one side. Opening his eyes and letting out a gasp, he stared into the blue eyes of one Troy Bolton, who's eyes seemed to glaze over before doing a trail up from his waist to his head 'Thank God steam is covering my lower body'; though, his waist was hardly seen, he didn't want to take his chance, also out of panic, he made a grab for the curtains. Before Ryan could get a grasp onto the only closest thing that could cover him, Troy reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the bath tub. The little merboy gasped as he collided into Troy, who reached out with his other hand for a towel that was hanging near by, and proceeded to wrap it around the stunned blond, after he was done, he proceeded to pull the blond male towards the bathroom door.  
Fear started to bubble up in Ryan and with that as motivation, he began to struggle out of the other male's grasp, he had no idea what Troy was planning on doing to him and he didn't want to find out. The blond male pulled as hard as he could, but it was useless as Troy's grip wouldn't loosen, but the struggling was becoming a pain for Troy, so he picked Ryan up bridal-style, which caused Ryan to gasp out in surprise and embarrassment, since Troy's hand was brushing his lower thigh. Even with an embarrassing position like this, Ryan still continued to struggle, but it started to seem futile as Troy was taking him out of the cabin. Ryan was now putting a tomato to shame, he was more frighten then embarrassed, but he couldn't help it since he was outside, being carried bridal-style, with only a towel covering his neither regions. The taller male continued to carry the blond boy, and as they walked, the later kept having images of himself being beaten to death on the beach flood his mind as he looked up at Troy and saw the determination in his eyes.

"Please... please Troy put me down. I wont tell anyone what happen last night please just put me down."

Troy ignored him and kept heading towards his destination. Ryan looked to see where troy was heading and saw he was taking him to the hidden cove. Tears started to flow down his face slowly, he clung to Troy's T-shirt whimpering, begging the star player not to hurt him, Troy kept walking and finally made it to the edge of the beach. Ryan open his eyes and realized that they were at the edge of the beach, away from the sharp rocks and anything that could kill him. Now that he new he was not going to die, a new fear welled up inside of him and he struggled more then ever, trying to crawl over the other male who held him tighter. Troy began to walk into the water with a more desperately struggling merboy. The athlete continued walking into the water till he was a bit lower then waist deep, he then stopped, looked down at the tear filled eyes of Ryan, and he leaned down, lips brushing Ryan's ear as he whispered.

"I know."

AN: Yay! Now Ryan knows that Troy knows! Idk what to write next but reviews would be wonderful.


	17. Chapter 17

AN. Im I alive yes I very aware that it have been 9 months seince my last update and I apologize I've just been very busy and not so much motivated with the story at the time but I just got back into it and just sent the next chaptor to my beta to be edited so it should be up sometime today or this week so year just thought I would let you know and again im sorry for the really long wait.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: So Im really back here is the chapter I promised you and don't be mad if it's not edited I didn't hear back from my beta today and figured I would replace this chapter with the edited one when she is done with it and if I don't hear back from her in a week or 2 then Im going to need a new beta but hopefully that won't happen. So enjoy the story I will be going back to updating once a week

Ryan felt the air leave his body as he stared up at Ryan with wide eyes he couldn't believe it Troy knew.  
"I don't know what you're talking about Troy." He whimpered looking anywhere but up at Troy. He started to feel Troy's hold loosen on him and he slowly slipped into the water he reached up trying to cling to Troy to prevent the inedible but it was too late he could already feel the change as his lower half touched the water. Troy watched as Ryan's long legs transformed into a tail it swished back in forth under the water trying to keep Ryan in an upright position. Ryan let out a small sob he couldn't bear knowing that Troy now knew his secret. Scenarios of troy being so disgusted popped up and his head causing another sob to escape his lips he pushed against Troy's chest trying to get away but Troy held firm and grabbed Ryan's chin forcing him to look up at him. Blue met blue and Troy watched as tears formed in the eyes of the boy he longed to have as his own and cursed himself for causing him to cry. He brushed the forming tears away with his thumbs and whispered. "I'm sorry I made you cry it's just… I had to see for myself if what I saw earlier was true."

"So what now you're going to go off and tell on me. Have me and my sister taken away to be experimented on."

"NO! I won't let anyone take you away I…"

Ryan tilted his head as we watch Troy struggle with whatever he was trying to say. He was so sure that Troy would of took off running the moment he saw his tail but no he was still here and not off telling anyone in a 5 mile radius about his discovery. Ryan was so caught up in pondering what Troy was planning that the next thing that came out of Troy's mouth shocked him.

"…You're beautiful."

Ryan's eyes widen as he saw Troy blush over what he said his mouth gaping open and closing like a fish. He couldn't believe he heard Troy say he was beautiful he must have been daydreaming. Troy at this point was struggling with how to deal with the lack of response he was getting out of Ryan.

"Say something please."  
"I'm not sure how to respond to being called beautiful by you. I mean it was just the other day that you shoved me away."

"I know and I'm sorry it's just… You scare me..." Ryan head shot up with a stung look on his face. "No I mean these feelings I have for you scare me. I never felt this way about anyone else. I mean Gabby never made me feel like this when I was with her, but you make me feel things that I've never felt before." Troy pulled Ryan close to him he shivered as he felt Ryan's tail graze his legs his eyes met Ryan's again who was looking up at him in aw he place his left hand on Ryan's lower back and his right hand cupped the side of Ryan's face as he pulled him closer their lips barley touching. He never took his eyes off of Ryan and whispered.

"I love you." And kissed him.

AN: OMG I CAN'T Believe I UPDATED (gets hit with table and chairs) I'm so sorry I was stuck and didn't know how to proceed with the story but after much pondering and yelling from my inner voice I decided I have to do this I can't let my fans down so please review P.S. Might be a lemon in the next chaptor mabey not sure REVIEW DAMN IT


End file.
